kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gammaizer Liquid
is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called . History Activation Gammaizer Liquid appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Facing Mugen After the destruction of Gammaizer Fire and Gammaizer Gravity, Gammaizer Liquid was deployed into Igor's Dream World to evaluate Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form. Destruction Gammazier Liquid discovered Mugen Damashii's power to be immeasurable. It later used its power to encase a Gamma Superior with the illusion of Gammaizer Fire having the powers and abilities it once held. Gammaizer Liquid along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. In the end, Gammaizer Fire duplicate and Liquid were destroyed by Ghost's God Omega Drive punch and kick, respectively. Resurrection Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Liquid was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Liquid and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Liquid makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Liquid together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Liquid along with Gammaizer Climate and Wind appears before Takeru at the rooftop taking the appearance of Yuki, Sonoda and Nagamasa respectively by taking over their minds to find out the secret behind Takeru’s evolution. Gammaizer Liquid and Wind is curious how Makoto is able to see Takeru as he is in a state of data and all 3 Gammaizers are summoned forcibly back into the Gamma World by Adel. Gammaizer Liquid along with Gammaizer Fire, Climate, Wind and Planet appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Liquid and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Liquid is seen fighting against Sanzo and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Liquid with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Liquid appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Liquid and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Forms - Adel Liquid= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-coloured clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer forms= - Perfect Gammaizer= 1= |-| 2= Gammaizer Liquid is a component piece of Adel's transformation. Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed initially before it can merge with Adel but was revived again after he connected to the Great Eye. Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defense purpose. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a Drill Kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Not unlike Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers form and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 }} - Great Eyezer= *'Height': 213 cm *'Weight': 123 kg Gammaizer Liquid is a component piece of the when Gammaizers fuses with the Great Eye and the combined being of Frey and Freya. God-like Powers :;Flight :: It can float and fly freely. :;Circadian Manipulation :: It can easily turn night into day. :;Gamma Creation :: It can summon an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors to fight against the Kamen Riders. :;Enhanced Punch :: It can punch its opponent with great force. :;Electricity Generation :: It can attack its enemy with electricity, which not only knock back even Ghost Mugen Damashii, but also paralyzes him for a brief time. :;Enhanced Durability :: It took 6 powerful finishers from Ghost Mugen Damashii in a row unharmed. :;Destructive Waves :: Right after transformed, it release destructive waves that destroy buildings around it. :;Conversion Beam :: In its giant form, it can fire a red beam from its eye, transform anything hit, human and Gamma alike, into blue orbs, which are absorbed into itself. KRGh-Great Eyezer capeless.png|Great Eyezer without its Parka Eyezer Giant.png|Great Eyezer's giant form Appearances: Ghost Episodes 48, 49 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, the Gammaizers are played and later voiced by . It was briefly voiced by before Akihiro Mayama claimed the role in the very same episode it debuted. In the form of Yuki Shirai, it is portrayed by . Notes *Gammaizer Liquid's insignia resembles someone is drinking a bottle of liquid. *This is the final Gammaizer to be voiced by Sayaka Ohara before Akihiro Mayama claimed the role. Appearances References See Also *Sanzo Damashii - 15 Heroic Soul Counterpart Category:Gammaizers Category:Gamma Category:Villains Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Sea Anemone Monsters Category:Coral Monsters Category:Ghost Characters Category:Water Monsters